Inventive concepts described herein relate to a memory card adaptor.
Portable computing devices (e.g., a cellular phone, a digital camera, etc.) may include various types of memory devices (e.g., a nonvolatile memory device), which are used as auxiliary storage devices. The various types of memory devices may be fabricated together with the portable computing devices. The memory devices may include a compact flash, a multimedia card (MMC), a smart media card (SMC), a secure digital (SD) card, and on the like.
Memory cards may comply with various standards. Additionally, memory cards are may have different shapes and sizes according to a type of each memory card. For this reason, adaptors may be required to receive memory cards having various shapes and sizes.